If Sonic the Hedgehog2006 was better: Final
by Elementaldragonoflight
Summary: The Final Chapter in the 06 Fanfic story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series.

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 4: LAST STORY

Act 1: End of the World: Part 1

After suffering defeat at the hands of Shadow, Mephiles retreated from his battle with the cover of his clones that were destroyed by Shadow. Seeing that Silver had given up on trying to destroy Sonic and Sally's death was prevented, his plans were foiled. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," he said to himself. Holding an emerald that he kept from losing to Shadow, he began formulating his next dark plan to release Iblis.

After escaping the crash of the Egg-Carrier, Sally and Sonic began their long trek back to Soleanna. At Sally's request, Sonic walked at a normal pace to allow the princess to admire the scenery around them and spend some time together after the adventures they had. While looking around, a bright flashing light caught their attentions. Being so bright, the 2 of them held out their arms and closed their eyes to block the light. Unbeknownst to them, Mephiles emerged from the shadows behind them. He aimed at them while they were distracted by the light. Sonic caught a glimpse of him and called out to Sally. "Sally! Watch out!" he yelled. Mephiles shot a spear of light at the princess, coming toward her at breakneck speed. Sonic pushed her out of the way and quickly jumped himself. "What's your deal?!" Sonic yelled at Mephiles. "My deal?" Mephiles asked, "My deal is, I want you to die, Sonic the Hedgehog!" "Everyone's out to kill me," said Sonic, "First Silver, now Crystal the Hedgehog. I'm a pretty popular guy around here." "I'm Mephiles the Dark!" he said, "Remember it well, as it's the name of the one that ends your life, pitiful mortal." "Heh, I like to see you try," said Sonic. "Sonic, be careful," said Sally.

Sonic started his spin attack and dashed at Mephiles. The attack was useless as Mephiles disappeared in a puff of smoke upon contact. "Where'd he go?" Sonic asked. "So you're willing to die fighting," said Mephiles as the black smoke, "I admire your will to fight against the inevitable." Within the smoke, the glow of a Chaos Emerald shined through. "He has an emerald!" Sonic realized. The smoke rose into the sky, growing more and more into a dark cloud that blocked out the sun. "Feel the wraith of a god!" a booming voice yelled. Spears of light rained down onto Sonic, plunging deep into the ground and leaving enormous craters from the impact. Sonic ran in random directions, trying to avoid the onslaught. "Hey, hey, hey!" he yelled, "Can't a hedgehog catch a break?!" As another round of spears came down one more before Sonic thought of using the spears to reach Mephiles. With a powerful Spin Dash, he started to create a swirl within the storm cloud, mixing it together and forcing Mephiles to change into a solid form to escape capture. "Now I got you!" Sonic yelled. "So, you've proven to defeat my true form, that was powered by a Chaos Emerald," Mephiles said, "An excellent try for you, Hedgehog." After they landed back on the ground, Sonic smirked. "I don't need a Chaos Emerald to beat you!" he said, "Even if you have all 7, it wouldn't matter." "So you're claiming to be more powerful than the 7 Chaos Emeralds," Mephiles asked, "You sound confident. Truth of the matter, I don't need all 7 to defeat you or even 1. I just need 1 certain 'thing' to achieve victory." "Oh yeah? What is this 1 thing?" Sonic asked. "I'm glad you asked," Mephiles answered.

Mephiles raised his hand against Sonic who stood on his guard, looking as if he was about to attack. Light started to emit from his palm as Sonic thought, "As soon as he fires it, he's beaten!" At the last moment before firing, Mephiles aimed at something else other than Sonic: Princess Sally who was standing back outside of the fight. His attack fired at her just as Sonic realized what he was after. "Sally, run!" he yelled. He ran to her as the spear was gaining to her. Everything went completely black in that instance when the spear was about to strike Sally. When Sally opened her eyes, she was in for the shock of her life. Sonic was standing just in front of her with the spear of light impaling through his chest. "S-Sonic?" she gasped at the sight, "W-Why?" The spear retracted back to Mephiles' palm, letting Sonic drop to the ground as his shocked eyes started to close. On the ground, Sally tried to wake him up, "Sonic! Sonic!" she cried. "Why? Why did you protect me? I could have protected myself with my force field!" As she continued the futile attempt to wake him, Mephiles just stood at the event, accomplishing his dark deed. Feeling joy from it, he started to laugh evilly at the sight of the deceased Sonic. "Eh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh....Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha....AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"N-No..." Sally said when she realized the terrible truth. For the first time, she felt a heavy sadness upon her heart that weighed so much on her. Her father's words repeated in her minds not to cry, no matter what. But after seeing someone close to her that was a dear friend to her die in front of her to save her own life, she couldn't hold it back any longer. Sally began to cry. As her tears ran down her face, flames emitted from them as well; The flames of Iblis. The flames flew up into the air as Mephiles looked at it with content. "The seal is finally broken! At long last, I'll be able to join with you. Iblis!" Holding the Chaos Emerald in his hand, Mephiles said, "Now, Chaos Emerald, it's time for the final curtain call!" The Emerald's shine started to turn black as it rose into the air along with Mephiles and Iblis' flames that joined them.

In the temples of the desert, Shadow had just defeated the Mephiles army, reducing them all into mere puddles. He went to put his Power Suppressers back on as Rouge collected the 2 Emeralds that was taken. "I wonder if they wouldn't mind if I take one for myself," she wondered. Lost in thought, she didn't noticed the emeralds started to glow until it became too bright. Shadow looked to see but was blinded by the light as well. "What's going on?"

Using the power of the Emerald along with his own dark powers, Mephiles gathered all the other emeralds around the world. The flames of Iblis gathered around him, covering Mephiles as the 2 powerful entities began to fuse with the power of the emeralds amplifying their powers. The 2 powers; Iblis and Mephiles the Dark, were no more as they had become Solaris, the god of Soleanna. As the god's became whole again, its mere presence to the world was enough to distort the powers of reality itself. A light started to consume everything around it. Every ocean, every bird, every small insect, and every thing in the universe couldn't escape it. Time was being destroyed in the presence of Solaris.

After being consumed in the bright light, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy found themselves in a different dimension of sorts with ruins of Soleanna around them. "What is this?" Tails asked. "Where are we?" Amy asked as well, "What's going on?" "Is this because of that light?" Knuckles asked. "The Chaos Emeralds has disappeared," said a nearby voice. Looking to the voice, Amy saw it was Silver. "Silver?" she asked him. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, confused by everything that's happening. "This is all so confusing." "It was all because of Mephiles," said another voice, revealing to be Rouge along with Omega and Shadow. "It seems that we were all caught by the spatial distortion," said yet another stranger. Turning their attention, the group saw a man walking up the stairs that none of them had seen before, except for one: Silver. "It's you!" Silver said, "You're the duke! Sally's father! But how? I thought you....and..." "That doesn't matter at the moment," said the duke, "Look up." Above their heads, they saw a bright light swallowing the sky as numerous buildings were being sucked into it. "Iblis' seal has been broken," the duke stated, "I feared that this day would come, despite my efforts. All due to Mephiles' manipulation." Following the man up the stairs, Princess Sally was with him, carrying something in her arms. After reaching the top, the group were in shock to see that she was carrying Sonic's body in her arms. "Sonic?" Amy said with a shaken tone. As she ran to his side, Sally put him down on the ground as Tails and Knuckles ran to him as well. Seeing him not breathing, they couldn't face the truth of what happened. "No," said Tails, "You don't think..." "Sonic!" Knuckles yelled. Faced with reality of Sonic's demise, Amy dropped to her knees and began to cry as Shadow and Silver just turned away from it.

"Mephiles' played us all for fools," said the duke, "His plan all along was to cause Sally to be so consumed with despair, that she'd break Iblis' seal." "So that's why he wanted me to kill Sonic before," Silver realized. The sky started to roar and shake the ground beneath them in the middle of their mourning for Sonic. "Solaris!" "This Entity will consume all existing timelines and time itself with collapse, and disappear into nothingness," the duke explained. "The instability of time caused this time-space rift," Shadow stated. "It won't remain for much longer," the duke stated. "We've no time to waste!" Knuckles stated, "We've got to defeat it now!" "No," the duke answered, "It is a transcendent life form that exists in the past, present, and future. Defeating here, now, would do nothing!" "No," Silver disagreed, "I won't give up! There has to be a way! If you say it exists in the past, present, and future, I'll destroy them all at once!" In the spite of Silver's resolve, Shadow said, "Certainly, it might have been possible, if he was still alive," referring to Sonic. As Amy still mourned for Sonic along with Sally, a presence was felt around Sally, lifting her head in attention. "Sonic..." she spoke. "What's the matter?" Silver asked. "I feel...Sonic's presence in the wind!" Sally answered, "I don't think he's dead yet." Hearing that he wasn't dead, Amy lifted her head out of her hands and wiped her tears. "I'm sure of it," Sally continued, "It's not too late!" "Of course!" Silver said, "Let's call him back with the power of the Chaos Emeralds!" As everyone looked at Silver in confusion, he explained to them, "Focus your thoughts on using its power to perform this miracle!" He walked to Sally and told her, "You can do it, Sally!" "I can?" she asked, confused by his statement. "You were the vessel that sealed Iblis," he explained, "You should be able to use the gems' power to rescue Sonic's soul!" "I'll...do it!" she answered. With that, the group resolved to find the emeralds, rescue Sonic, and help him defeat Iblis before all of time was gone forever. "Solaris flung the Chaos Emeralds into the distant corners of the distorted world," the duke said. "To collect them all in time, we'll have to split up!" Tails stated. "I'll go, too!" said Amy as she stood up, "Because it's for Sonic! So Sally, watch over him!" "I will," she answered. With their resolve, all of them: Shadow, Omega, Rouge, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy split up to search for the Chaos Emeralds in the distorted world as Sally watched over Sonic's body. "Good luck young ones," said the duke, "And Godspeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series.

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 4: LAST STORY

Act 2: End of the World: Part 2

Desperate to save Sonic and stop Solaris from destroying all of existence, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Omega, Rouge, and Silver, split up to search for the Chaos Emeralds scattered across the distorted world created by Solaris. In their travels, Tails arrived to Station Square, Knuckles arrived at what appeared to be the temple of the Master Emerald where he sensed the presence of a Chaos Emerald, Amy is looking through Green Hill, Shadow is at Westopolis, Rouge is at Pumpkin Hill, Omega is at the remains of the Death Egg, and Silver is at Atopos. Each of these locations however, were distorted and misshapen in the appearance of Solaris. Within the distorted world, they have but little time to search for the emeralds. Can they find the emeralds in time?

As Tails soared through the city of Station Square, he was in awe at the condition of the city. Buildings were falling apart, streets were leveled, and cars and trees fell through fissures. "This is terrible!" Tails exclaimed, "The whole city is in ruins! How am I suppose to find the Emerald here?" Flying for so long with his two tails, Tails began to tire. Landing on the street, he began resting to regain his strength. Nearby in the darkness of an alleyway, a light glimmered. "What's that?" he pondered, noticing the glimmer. Walking into the alleyway, he saw the light become brighter as he walked closer to it. At the end of the trail, he was surprised at what the source of light was. Out of all things it could have been, it was the Yellow Chaos Emerald laying in a puddle of water. "A Chaos Emerald!" he exclaimed, "I can't believe it! How lucky is this?" With a stretch of the arm, Tails reached for the powerful gem. As he was about to grab it, a frightening sight caught him by surprise. A monstrous eye emerged from the puddle, catching the young fox by surprise. With a short scream, he fell backwards into the puddle. The surprise didn't end for him as water started to rocket out of nearby manholes and breaking through the windows of office buildings, destroying them in the process. Not wanting to be caught in the middle of it all, Tails quickly took flight, saving himself from a deadly wave that came toward him. But in the midst of it all, he lost the Chaos Emerald within the waters. "What's going on?!" he cried, "What's happening?" Witnessing the destruction of the remains of Station Square, Tails began to notice that the water began to converge to one spot. The water rose like a tower being built, a strange sight indeed. As it grew, a face began to form from within it. With a trembling voice, Tails realized what was happening, but didn't want to believe it. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't deny it. "I-I-I-It's...." he stuttered, "It's Chaos!" Looking at the massive beast that flooded the entire city with only its own presence, Tails realized that Chaos, the monster that almost brought the end of the world twice that was defeated by Sonic, had returned. "This can't be! Sonic defeated Chaos and sent his spirit to rest in peace! How can he be back here?"

Continuing with Knuckles' search, Knuckles came to his destination by sensing the presence of the emeralds nearby. "I can't believe it," he said to himself as he shook his head. "I told them that the Master Emerald shouldn't be left alone, and now it's trapped here in this distorted time and space off its resting place, where anything can happen to it. If we get out of this alive, I'm buying the most advance security system I can afford." "You mean just some chains and a lock?" asked a familiar voice. "Shut up, Sonic!" Knuckles yell, swatting his hand out in front of him. Realizing no one's there, he was confused as to how he heard Sonic's voice. "Sonic?" he called. With his head lowered and his eyes closed, he shook his head and realized, "I must miss him more than I thought. Even in death, he's a smart aleck. But no time to reminisce. The Emerald awaits!" Returning to the task at hand, Knuckles ran to find the emerald near the Master Emerald. Reaching the steps of the altar, a voice cried out. "All you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me!" "That voice!" Knuckles realized, "D-Dr. Gerald Robotnik?!" As images of the deceased doctor flooded the room, they spoke about revenge and anger, telling of how mankind should pay for its deeds. "They will feel my loss and despair!" With an explosion of energy, Knuckles saw something he couldn't believe drop down in front of the alter, a large creature that was long thought to be dead. It let out a great roar, shaking the ground beneath Knuckles' feet. "The Bio-Lizard?!" he cried, "What's going on here? Sonic and Shadow took you down a long time ago!"

At Green Hill or what used to be it, Amy ventured long and hard to find the Chaos Emeralds. Her love for Sonic and desperation to save his life was all on her mind to ignore the pain she felt from walking for so long to arrive at where she was. Inevitably, she collapsed from exhaustion. "I can't go on. I'm too tired to move. When it's not Sonic I'm running after, my legs just give out. I'm not as strong as him or Knuckles. I don't have endurance like they do. When I was younger, I caused Sonic problems by letting that robot kidnapped me and having Sonic to go out of his way to help me. Then I got kidnapped again when I helped Birdie." Remembering her kidnapping from her adventures with Birdie, she remembered something else as well: The first time she fought a battle on her own against one of Robotnik's badniks. Realizing she had the strength to fight for herself, she had the strength to save Sonic as well. Summoning her strength and ignoring the pain in her legs, Amy pressed on, continuing her search for the Chaos Emerald. At a nearby location just over a hill, someone was watching her. "Just go on, little Hedgehog," the mysterious person whispered, "Just lead me to that precious Chaos Emerald."

In Westopolis, Shadow ran through remains of buildings, jumping his way across as numerous cracks in the streets blocked his way. Stressed from time running out as the sky above him was being swallowed by Solaris, he asked himself, "Where's that darn Chaos Emerald?" Jumping onto the top of a building, he heard a voice calling out to him. "Shadow!" it called with a deep dark tone, "You will pay for your betrayal!" "Black Doom," Shadow called, "So, you're alive?" Turning around to face him, Shadow saw Black Doom standing behind him with all 3 of his eyes looking down on him. "Time and Space is collapsing," Shadow said, "Because of that, the past, present, and future are being mixed all together. So even though I'd killed you in the past, in this new dimension where time is irrelevant, your death had never existed according to it." "I'm surprised you've discovered that," Black Doom answered, "And I hoped my presence would have made you cower at my return." "You don't scare me, Black Doom," Shadow answered, "I may have been created from your Blood, but I make my own future with no one telling me what to do. I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form." Resuming his search for the emerald, Shadow left Black Doom, ignoring him. As he ran through the city, Black Doom appeared in his path every time, forcing him to make a detour. "No matter where you go, Shadow," Black Doom whispered, "You can never escape me. Even if this whole world and all of existence were to disappear forever, I'll always be close by." Stopping in his tracks as Black Doom appeared once more, Shadow stated to him, "If you won't let me find the Chaos Emerald in peace, then I'll go through you to get it." "So, you're willing to fight now?" Black Doom asked, "I was waiting for your answer." Stepping back, Black Doom began to transform into a larger creature that's known as Devil Doom. "Now you will feel my wrath over my own death by you," Devil Doom growled, "Die, Shadow the Hedgehog!" "You make those threats now," Shadow stated, "But I was the victor before, and I'll be it again!" Jumping into the air, Shadow unleashed Chaos Spears against Devil Doom. As they made contact, a scream was heard, a scream of that of a young woman, not Devil Doom. "What was that?" Shadow asked, "That couldn't have been you screaming, could it?" "Yes, and no," he answered, "You stated it yourself: Death doesn't exist in this dimension." "What about it?" Shadow asked. "It means that people who were dead are now alive here. That includes someone else." "Who are you talking about....Wait, you wouldn't..." "It's your worst fear," Devil Doom exclaimed, "Maria is alive again, and she's a part of me!" Opening one of his many eyes, he let Shadow see a living Maria trapped inside of him, attached to nerve endings to make her feel the pain of Shadow's attacks. "We are one and the same now!" he exclaimed, "Even if you can't kill me, and you can't kill her. All you can do is injure me. But in doing so, would injure her. And with no death in this world, your attacks can hurt the beloved human forever!" "You monster!" Shadow cried, dropping to his knees, "Darn you! Using Maria like this." "It looks like the Ultimate Life Form does possesses a weakness!" Devil Doom exclaimed, "It's such a pitiful weakness as well: Love!" "Shadow!" Maria cried in her entrapment. "MARIA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 4: LAST STORY

**Act 3: End of the World: Part 3**

Looking through Pumpkin Hill, Rouge the Bat flew in the sky to search for a Chaos Emerald.

"I never thought I have to give up a precious jewel like this," she said to herself, "But if I don't help, then all the beautiful gems in the world would disappear, as well as me."

Landing on a hill to have a better look, she noticed a twinkle below the hill within the shadows of a grave stone.

"I know that little twinkle anywhere."

With a smile on her face, she flew down to the twinkling light, finding it to be the Red Chaos Emerald.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, "Come to mama."

With a reach of the hand, she gain the Red Chaos Emerald, completing her task.

"I'm coming, Sonic," she said.

As she flew back to meet with Sonic, she heard a loud noise from behind her.

**"Blargh! Bla, Bla, Blargh!"** was the noise.

Looking back, Rouge saw she was being chased by a large ghost creature; A creature fought by Knuckles once; **King Boom Boo**.

Startled by such a frightening appearance, Rouge was startled. So startled that she accidentally dropped the Emerald from her hand.

"My emerald!" she cried. Descending into the darkness of the twilight, Rouge chased after the falling gem as King Boom Boo gave chase after her.

Within the remains of the Death Egg, E-123 Omega was flying out of a large corridor and fired into it as if he was being chased by someone.

"Chaos Emerald acquired," said the robot, "Must regroup before enemy reappears."

Taking the emerald along with him safely stored inside, Omega flew as fast as he can out of the Death Egg to meet with the Princess and the Duke. Nearing the exit of the station, a large being emerged from the ground and cut Omega from his escape.

"Exit route blocked off by enemy. Objective: Destroy enemy."

Arming himself with all his available weapons, Omega prepared to engage** Metal Madness** in combat who he found within the Death Egg along with the emerald. The two went at each other with all they had, resulting in an explosion that consumed the entire Death Egg remains.

Silver's path wasn't well for him as he neither found an enemy or an emerald after searching the remains of Atopos.

"Where is it?" Silver asked himself, "I've been looking under every stone and still no emeralds! Where could they be?"

Scratching his head, Silver wondered where the Emerald was until he was hit in the back of the head and knocked to the ground.

"An enemy!" he cried, "Where is he?"

Turning around with the thought of an enemy attacking, Silver fired a blast of Psychokinesis when nothing was there.

"There's no one there," he realized.

"Ow, my head," spoke a different voice.

"Is someone there?" Silver asked, "Who's there?"

"I'm down here," spoke the voice.

Looking down on the ground, Silver saw an unusual creature that looked like a purple Chihuahua with a pair of small wings on him.

"Want some chocolate?" asked the little dog-like creature as he offered a chocolate bar to Silver.

"No thanks," he answered, "I'm on a mission right now and I have no time. What's a little guy like you doing here?"

"To be honest, I don't know!" he answered, "I was just traveling with Mr. Sonic and all the sudden every thing went white and I'm here all the sudden and everything looks messed up! I've been looking for Mr. Sonic but I can't find him!"

Hearing that the little dog-like creature knew Sonic, Silver was surprised.

"Wait, did you say Sonic?" Silver asked.

"Uh, huh!" answered the little guy, "In fact, you kinda look like him. Are you related to him?"

"Not really," he answered. A tremor was felt and shook the ground beneath their feet.

"W-What's that?" asked the little animal.

"I've spent too much time," Silver stated, "I've got to get going."

"Before you leave, can you tell me your name?" the curious animal asked.

"It's Silver," he answered.

"Ok then. My name is **Chip**," answered the animal.

Silver took flight as Chip looked on in amazement.

"He can fly?" he asked himself, "Why can't Mr. Sonic fly? Oh yeah!"

remembering what he was doing, Chip went off to look for Sonic on his own, calling out to him.

"Mr. Sonic!" he cried, "Where are you? Mr. Sonic!"

In her struggle to overcome her exhaustion to save the one she loves, Amy eventually found the Purple Chaos Emerald within a lake.

"I-I found it," she gasped.

Taking a deep breath, she dived into the water and retrieved it. Returning to the surface, she caught her breath as a voice spoke to her.

"Well done, Amy," spoke the voice.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw it was Robotnik in his Egg-O-Matic along with Scratch and Grounder and Coconuts.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking that Chaos Emerald out of your hands now. If you're smart, you'll comply. I know you're too exhausted to try and fight against me. So make it easy on yourself and hand it over."

"Never!" she yelled as she held her Pico-Pico Hammer, trying to hold it up against Robotnik.

"I've been searching long and hard to find this Emerald and I'm not giving it up."

"Now, now, little girl," Robotnik said, trying to reason for her, "I know that this dimension is collapsing in on itself and it won't be here for long. With the power of the emeralds, I can use their power to destroy Solaris and save all of existence. There's no point in trying to take over the world if the world is gone, now is there? Giving me that emerald would guarantee your survival along with your precious little Sonic. But that's until I finally get rid of the annoying hedgehog. I intended to use Solaris' power for myself to control all time, starting by going to the time when Sonic was born or even before he was born and destroy him there. But since his power's out of control, it's of no use to me anymore but more of a threat that must be removed."

"Even so, you can't have it!" she cried.

With a bit of energy left in her, Amy made a run for it. Scratch and Grounder cut her off as she made her escape.

"Don't think it's that easy, Amy!" yelled Scratch, "We're not scared of you, now that you can't lift your hammer!"

Proving him wrong, Amy threw a mighty swing of her hammer. With a great "Whack!" she disassembled the two Badniks with ease.

"You shouldn't have said that, Scratch," Grounder stated.

"Aw, shut up!"

Dealing with the robots with ease, Amy tried to run away again, only to be caught by the claw of Robotnik's Egg-O-Matic.

"I knew those Nincombots would be of some use one day," he said, "Stalling you just long enough to be captured."

With a second claw, Robotnik stole the emerald from Amy's hands in front of her.

"No, the Emerald!" she cried. Grasping the powerful gem in his clutches, the doctor let out a small laugh.

"Heh, Heh, Heh. Now I have one of the things I need to put a stop to this Solaris. He'll rue the day he crossed Dr. Ivo Robotnik. You're coming with me, little girl."

Going off into the distance as a hostage, all Amy could do was cry out, "Sonic! Sonic!"

**_To Be Continued!_**


End file.
